Conventionally, a vibration actuator is known that produces a progressive vibration wave (hereinafter referred to as “progressive wave”) at a contact surface between an elastic body and a relative motion member using the expansion and contraction of an electromechanical conversion element, and drives the relative motion member by bringing the relative motion member into pressurized contact with a crest of a wave of an elliptical motion produced at the drive surface by the progressive wave. Generally, in such a vibration actuator, the electromechanical conversion element and the elastic body are joined by an adhesive.
An example is described in Patent Document 1 in which end face electrodes of a laminated piezoelectric element facing each other are connected to a common electrode using an adhesive having electrical conductivity.